Slytherine me
by Harrie Zabbs
Summary: Quand Harry Potter veut montrer qu’il n’est pas le gentil petit héros du monde sorcier...Slash HPDM. FIC COMPLETE.
1. Pacte avec le Diable

**Bonjour les Jeunes !**

**Le voici ! Le voilà ! Ma nouvelle fanfiction !**

**Heureux-es ?**

**J'espère que la lecture vous sera agréable !**

**Je vous embrasse !**

**°HaRrIe°**

**0¤o¤0**

Elle se déroule pendant la durant leur scolarité à Poudlard, leur 7ème année pour être précise !

Ceci est un slash/yaoi, donc HOMOPHOBES DE L'AIR !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING…L'histoire et la redac sont de mwa !

**Rating :** M

**Petit Résumé :** Harry Potter a accomplie la prophétie pendant les vacances de Toussaint…Et maintenant, il le regretterais presque… Ou alors il ne donne pas cher de la peau de tout ces journalistes…

En bref …

Quand Harry Potter veut montrer qu'il n'est pas le gentil petit héros du monde sorcier…

**0¤o¤0**

**Dédicace : **A tout ceux qui me lisent ! Je vous aime !

Petite dédicace spécial à 'mon' Potty ! Cadeau pour toa !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤ Slytherine-me ¤**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**¤#¤ Chapitre 1 : Pacte avec le Diable…¤#¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

BONG! BONG! BONG!

Non mais quel idiot!

BONG! BONG ! BONG !

Quel crétin! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça?

BONG! BONG ! BONG !

Je ne suis qu'un con!

BONG! BONG ! BONG !

Un con! Harry Potter est un con!

BONG! BONG ! BONG ! BONG! BONG ! BONG ! BONG! BONG ! BONG ! BONG! BONG ! BONG ! BONG! BONG ! BONG ! BONG! BONG ! BONG ! BONG! BONG ! BONG ! BONG! BONG ! BONG ! BONG! BONG ! BONG !

« Harry, tu sais que ça sert à rien ce que tu fais là! »

J'arrêta mon activité ô combien intéressante, et foudroya Hermione du regard. Ce qui lui fit plus rire qu'autre chose.

Pour la peine, elle va voir de quoi je suis capable !

Je croisas mes bras sur mon torse, et garda une moue boudeuse plaquée sur mon visage.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi 'Ry ! De toute manière, ce 'Pacte' n'est qu'un moyen parmi tant d'autre pour arriver à ton but ! Alors caaaaaaaaaaaaaaalme ! »

**FLASH BACK (P.O.V Général & P.O.V 'Ry)**

Harry fulminait ! Depuis qu'il avait réalisé cette « putain de prophétie », comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, tout les journaux parlaient de lui ! Mais pas toujours dans cette optique…En effet, de nombreux articles, aussi bien dans les journaux que dans les magasines pour ados pré-pubères, pondaient des théories sur sa vie…Et essentiellement sur sa vie sentimentale.

Ces inepties brossaient un portrait de lui…disons…hum…l'homme parfait, le merveilleux petit ami, et j'en passe !

_« Le pauvre petit orphelin, ayant vécu chez les pires moldus du monde, en quête de l'Amour !_

_Amour bien mérité après avoir œuvré pour la Paix…… »_

Harry froissa une fois de plus la Gazette, qui publiait aujourd'hui (en page 3 et 4) des annonces ou même des demandes en mariage pour le_ « Héros du Monde Sorcier »._

« Ils vont avoir ma peau ! »

« 'Ry ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? » me demanda ma chère et tendre Hermione…

« Sans blague ! dis-je avec mon air ironique, en sortant de table.

J'en ai plus qu'assez de tout ça ! Putain d'articles à la con ! »

« Harry ! » s'esclama-t-elle

« Hermione… » menaçais-je

« Ouiii ? » me répondit-elle avec son sourire innocent

« Tu ne peux ou veux pas comprendre que je n'aime pas être prit pour ce que je ne suis pas ? Je suis loin d'être l'homme parfait alors… »

« Ca tout le monde le sait, Potty ! Rien qu'à voir tes fringues…hum hum…» coupa une voix bien trop connu…

« Malfoy ! dis-je en me rapprochant dangereusement de lui, en contenant ma colère

Occupe toi d'tes fesses ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? me rétorqua-t-il, en se collant presque à moi

Tu n'aimes pas quand je m'occupe des tiennes… ?»

Je hoqueta de surprise quand sa main discrète caressa mes fesses. Sur le coups, je le repoussa brusquement.

« Arrête ça ! »

« Non ! J'aime bien m'occuper de toi…»

« Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ! »

« 'Ry, je pense qu'on devrait y aller » me murmura Hermione

« J'attends Malfoy ! »

« Disons que tu es 'intéressant' mais tellement transparent et prévisible ! Un bon samaritain qui fait tout ce qu'on lui dit de faire! »

« Je ne suis pas comme ça ! »

« Prouve-le moi ! Prouve-le nous ! » me rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire qui ne m'inspirait pas confiance…Mais d'un côté, c'est Ferret Boy qui est en train de me taper la causette ! Pas très normal, en fin de compte !

« C'est ce que je vais faire ! Alors maintenant, tu me fous la paix, ok ! » dis-je excédé en lui tournant le dos, pour me rendre à mon premier cours de la journée.

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? » me demanda-t-il avec son sourire sadique de Serpentard, en me retenant par le bras.

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

« Oh que si ! Le Prince des Serpentards a le droit de savoir comment le Roi des Gryffondors compte se serpentarder ! »

« Hein ? »

« Ce soir, 20h, au pied de la plus petite tour de l'aile gauche, celle qui donne sur le lac.. »

« Malfoy ! Eh ! Malfoy ! » criais-je

C'est qu'il ne va pas me répondre…ce…ce…

« Connard de Blondinet! »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**19h56, Au pied de la petite tour de l'aile gauche **

Oh Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici!

_Tu as un rendez-vous avec … Malfoy_

C'est pas un rendez-vous !

_Comme tu veux ! Ce que j'en dis moi…_

Bon ok, Malfoy m'a donné rendez-vous et je suis à l'heure !

_Pour une fois tu es à l'heure ! C'est bien 'Ry !_

Fous-toi de ma gueule, sale Conscience de mes deux !

_Moaaa ? Meuh nan ! Tu te fais des idées!_

C'est ça ! Et mon cul, c'est de la brioche !

_Au lieu de dire des insanités, regarde qui va là ! Ton Blondinet !_

LA FERME ! Et d'abord, c'est pas « mon » Blondinet !

_Bon, je te laisse avec ton rendez-vous !_

Naaaaoooonn ! Reviens ! Pitiééééé !

_Tu te ridiculises face à toi-même 'Ry ! Ca devient grave ! hinhinhin _

C'est fini oui ?

…_**°carapatage de Conscience dans son trou de souris espionneuse°**_

« Bien, tu es à l'heure Potty ! »

« Et… »

« Et tu vas monter dans ma chambre pour qu'on puisse parler, sans que ma réputation en prenne un coups ! »

« Si tu veux pas ternir ta si précieuse réputation…Pourquoi m'avoir proposer ce rendez-vous ? »

« Parce que j'avais envie d'inverser les rôles ! J'ai toujours rêver de jouer au Sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ! » me répondit-il sarcastiquement

« Si c'est pour me faire insulter, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais ! »

« Tu vas rester car ta curiosité légendaire va te l'ordonner ! Et aussi car tu as une envie folle de découvrir à quoi ressemble l'antre de Drago Malfoy ! »

« C'est très malsain de parler de soi à la troisième personne ! » dis-je en souriant

« C'est ce qui fait mon charme, Potter ! » me répondit-il de son air séducteur qui en a fait tomber plus d'une…et plus d'un…

« Bon, on y va ! »

Je le suivis dans les escaliers. On arriva devant le portrait d'un jazzman au saxophone; qui libérait une musique enivrante.

Nous entrâmes dans ses « appartements », et nous traversâmes un petit couloir pour arriver dans une pièce très spacieuse. Cette dernière était séparée en 2 parties, séparées par un grand paravan.  
L'une avec un grand lit à baldaquins, en ébène et aux colonnes sculptées. Magnifique.  
L'autre partie de la pièce était organisée consciencieusement de gauche à droite, avec un bureau assorti au lit, d'un canapé d'un vert profond, d'une table basse en face l'âtre de la cheminée, d'un autre canapé similaire.  
Sur le pan de mur droit, on pouvait remarquer une autre porte, qui était ouverte. J'y jetta un coup d'œil : une salle de bain. (1)

« Bien, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! »

« Et qu'entends-tu par 'choses sérieuses' » (2)

« Parlons de ta nouvelle lubie ! Tu veux te serpentarder ! »

« Je veux pas devenir comme toi ! »

« Ca, ce serait tout bonnement impossible » (3)

« … »

« Je suis vraiment un Dieu pour arriver à te faire fermer ton clapet ! »

« Tu… » commençais-je, en ressentant cette vague de colère familière remplir mon être

« Non mon cher Potty ! Je pas ! dit-il en rigolant

Bref ! Je voulais dire de ta volonté de te montrer sous un nouveau jour ! Je pense que ce sera une bonne chose ! Tu feras comme si tu coupais les ponts avec ta vie d'avant…Par conséquent, mettre au second plan ton image de héros ! »

J'en fût estomaqué ! Je m'attendais pas à ce que Malfoy ait aussi bien retracer mon cheminement, en ce qui concerne les causes de mon envie de changer.

« Qui ne dit rien, consent ! »

« Euh…Oui oui ! C'est tout à fait ça ! » dis-je en sortant de ma réflexion.

« Nous allons pouvoir discuter alors sur notre 'Pacte' …»

« 'Pacte' pour quoi ? »

« Pour que je t'aide à changer ton image de Saint Potty ! Suis un peu Potter ! »

« Désolé… »

Première fois qu'une excuse est échangeait entre nous… C'est vraiment annonciateur de changements…

Malfoy me lança un coup d'œil un peu étonné mais repris comme si de rien n'était la conversation.

« Je propose donc, que si on se voit en dehors des cours, qu'on évite de s'amuser à se chercher des poux durant ces 'séances'… »

« D'accord ! Mais on peut aussi éviter de s'en chercher pendant la journée…Pas d'insultes…Ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre… »

« Ok » me répondit-il avec un petit sourire

Là, il est un peu tard, on a qu'à se revoir ce week-end, si tu es libre… Pour que je puisse t'évaluer…Sans être contraint par le temps ! »

« Dimanche après-midi, si tu veux ? »

« C'est d'accord pour dimanche alors ! Tu n'auras qu'à venir directement ici. Disons vers 15h ! »

« Bien… »

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« Merci Malfoy… » dis-je en sortant

« Nous verrons les remerciements plus tard. »

« Comme tu veux… »

Et je sortis de sa chambre. Et descendis tranquillement les escaliers, en sortant ma cape d'invisibilité que j'avais dissimuler dans les pans de ma robe de sorcier.

Mais Harry ne savait pas que dans cette chambre, un ange blond jubilait…

_**To be continued….**_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh !

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?

Je continue ou j'arrête (perso, j'ai envie de m'arrêter là…Je trouve le début pas très accrocheur !) ?

Une pitite review pour me donner vos premières impressions ?

Je vous embrasse tous fort fort fort !

°Harrie°

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(1) Pour les lecteurs attentifsde "Dangereux Délices", vous verrez que c'est la même description que j'ai fait lors du chapitre 4 ! (l'auteure se repose sur ses acquis looooooooool)

(2) Espèce d'obsédé(e)s! Pas ce genre de 'choses sérieuses'! Ou tout du moins pas encore!

(3) On voit que la modestie ne t'eétouffe pas Dray!

_Dray: Je vais peut-être me répéter mais c'est ce qui fait Mon charme! Pff quels incultes, j'vous jure!_


	2. La première phase

**Coucou chers lecteurs !**

**Non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! J'ai bien repris cette fic !**

**Je vous prierais de ne pas me taper sur les doigts à cause de cette longue (trop longue ?) attente pour le chapitre 2 ! J'avais de bonnes raisons ! Le rattrapage des deux mois et demi de blocage ! Les partiels !**

**S'iouplé ! S'iouplé ! S'iouplé ! S'iouplé !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances…**

**Oh et j'ai pris une bonne résolution : j'ai réouvert mon Bescherelle O.o ! Il est beau ! Il a une couverture rouge ! Et il est très utile ! **

**Tant que j'y suis petit coup de pub, pour un OS sur « la guerre finale » que j'ai écrit ! Si ça vous tente !**

**Et aussi, prochainement un OS, un peu spécial…Pour fêter la fin des examens !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Je vous embrasse !**

**°HaRrIe°**

**0¤0¤0**

Elle se déroule pendant la durant leur scolarité à Poudlard. Peut-être 6ème ou 7ème…

Je ne sais pas trop !

Ceci est un slash/yaoi, donc HOMOPHOBES DE L'AIR !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING…L'histoire et la redac sont de mwa !

**Rating :** M

**Petit Résumé :** Quand Harry Potter veut montrer qu'il n'est pas le gentil petit héros du monde sorcier…

**0¤o¤0**

**Dédicace : **A tout ceux qui me lisent ! Je vous aime !

Et surtout à tout ceux qui m'encourage à écrire !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤ Slytherine-me ¤**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**¤#¤ Chapitre 2: La première phase… ¤#¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le temps qui me séparait de ma prochaine rencontre avec le Serpentard, n'avait fait que hanter mes pensées. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'ai pu faire ça !

Permettre à Malfoy d'avoir un certain pouvoir sur moi ! Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ? Notre « accord » n'avait pas encore pu se mettre en pratique, mais j'étais légèrement anxieux par rapport à cette idée.

Je n'ai pas arrêter de cogiter sur les motivations du Blond…Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes « d'aider » quelqu'un, sans tout au moins en retirer un avantage. Et c'est ça qui me faisait le plus peur …

_Que va-t-il me demander en échange ?_

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

D'un côté Harry trouvait que la fin de la semaine se déroulait trop et en même temps pas assez rapidement.

Il était curieux de voir ce que lui proposerait Malfoy. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer par rapport aux nouveaux attenants de sa futur « personnalité ».

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

C'est en ce dimanche de décembre que Harry se dirigea pour la seconde fois vers les appartements du Serpentard.

Il monta lourdement l'escalier de la tour avant de donner trois coups discrets sur l'imposante porte en bois.

Le Blond vint lui ouvrir la porte, et Harry se figea. C'était la première fois qu'il le vit sans une tenue sorcière. Et de regarder, ainsi, son corps dégager de plusieurs mètres de tissus, lui dévoila la réelle beauté de celui-ci. Cette beauté qui faisait s'extasier la quasi totalité des personnes le croisant.

Harry fut tirer de son investigation lorsque qu'un « Salut Potter » sortit de la bouche de son vis-à-vis.

« Salut » répondit-il timidement

Le Serpentard se décala sur le côté pour laisser passer son '_invité'_, et referma aussi tôt la porte.

« J'espère que tu es prêt pour le début de ta transformation ! » me glissa-t-il malicieusement à l'oreille.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

« Quoiii ! » m'étranglai-je

« Potter, j'ai les oreilles sensibles ! Je te prierais de ne pas hurler ! »

« M…mais…mais… »

« Oui ? » me demanda mielleusement le Blond.

« Tu m'as bien demandé ce que tu m'as demandé ? » couinai-je

« Qu'est-ce que ton cerveau de Gryffondor attardé ne comprends pas dans les mots 'déshabille-toi' ! »

« Rien ! C'est ça le problème ! Tu penses que je vais me mettre à poil ? Là ? Devant toi ? Et pour quoi faire d'abord ! »

« Pour t'évaluer ! »

« Pour quoi ! »

« Oh par Merlin ! Si tu continues sur cette voie là, on y sera encore jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Je. Veux. Simplement. Que. Tu. Enlèves. Tes. Putains. De. Vêtements. OK ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu joues à ta vierge effarouchée, car tes « vêtements » sont particulièrement hideux ! A ta place, je serais plutôt contente de les enlever !

Et maintenant, Potter, tu t'assumes ! Toi, ton corps, tes opinions, en dans ce cas, ton changement ! Aucune réactions extérieures ne doit te faire te sentir mal à l'aise. Sois fier ! » Menaça Drago, en hachant ses mots.

« Oh ça va ! Tu n'as pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! Et puis, j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu veux me voir sans mes habits ! Je…je… »

« Tu quoi encore ? » m'interrogea-t-il d'un ton mi-excédé mi-agressif.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude…De tout ça » dis-je dans un murmure.

En accompagnant mes paroles, j'enlevai mon pull, et commençai à déboutonner ma chemise. Mes mouvements furent hésitants et légèrement maladroits. Drago avait détourné le regard par pudeur.

Quand j'eus fini, je me raclai doucement la gorge et le Serpentard se retourna.

« Impressionnant » dit-il d'un air songeur, en tournant autour de moi « Tu caches bien tes atouts. Mais franchement Potter, je pensais que tu avais plus de décence que ça ! J'ai jamais vu de caleçon aussi hideux !»

Je me sentis encore plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais. C'est vrai que niveau fringues, je suis loin d'être une gravure de mode, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne supporte pas toutes ces bonnes femmes, me tripotant (!), pour me vendre tels ou tels habits. Autant rester avec mes loques !

Je réajustai le vieux caleçon de Dudley qui commençait, doucement mais sûrement, à glisser le long de mes hanches.

Mon geste fut interrompu par un :

«Oh put°°° ! C'EST UN TATOUAGE ! »

Je rougis furieusement. Dire que je l'avais presque oublié celui-là!

Malfoy se rapprocha de mon ventre, et contempla le soleil aztèque que je m'étais offert pour mes 17 ans. Il se trouvait à gauche, sous le nombril, la moitié était cachée par mon sous–vêtement.

Son bras, mué d'une volonté propre s'avança vers mon ventre, mais se rétracta à quelques centimètres de ma peau. Le Blond, se redressa, légèrement troublé.

« Hum…Bon, mettons-nous au travail. » dit-il en reprenant un ton professionnel. « Tu as le corps, il te faut juste l'attitude et les vêtements. »

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Je fus tiré de mon doux sommeil par la poigne brusque de Ron. Ma seule réponse à son égard : un grognement.

« Allez Harry ! Si tu ne te dépêches pas tu n'auras pas le temps de déjeuner avant le cours de Snape ! »

« Fatiguééééé… »

Il me secoua un peu plus fort, et j'ouvris finalement les yeux.

« Grouille ! »

En ronchonnant, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche qui me réveillerait plus en douceur que ne l'a fait mon Rouquin d'ami !

Je laissai l'eau chauffée un peu avant de m'y glisser. Un soupir de pur bonheur s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Ô eau salvatrice, que Merlin te bénisse !

Mes muscles se détendaient sous les dizaines de gouttelettes qui frappaient ma peau. La mousse de mon shampoing et de mon gel douche glissait lentement le long de mon corps. Un doux sourire flotta sur mes lèvres. Rien n'est meilleur qu'une bonne douche.

C'est décidé, j'en fais mon moment préféré de la journée !

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, je sortis, et enfilai une serviette autour de ma taille.

Je me lavai rapidement les dents. Pris une autre serviette, et frottai énergiquement mes cheveux avec. Je retournai dans la chambre pour enfiler _les_ vêtements.

Mes deux amis, qui m'avaient attendu dans la salle commune, me firent une remarquable imitation du poisson rouge. C'est vrai que la transformation n'était pas anodine…Même si l'on considérait que j'ai _simplement_ modifié mes vêtements !

En fait, mon uniforme n'est pas très différent de d'habitude. Malfoy lui a appliqué hier, quelques sorts de couture. Il a dit que cela suffirait pour le moment.

Il a utilisé principalement un sort de rétrécissement. Quand il m'a fait repassé mon uniforme, j'étais passablement gêné ! J'ai bien cru que je ne rentrerais jamais dans mon pantalon, tellement il paraissait serré. Surtout au niveau des fesses !

Je sentis une chaleur particulière enflammée mes joues quand je me souvins des paroles de Malfoy : « Maintenant, Potter, tu t'assumes ! Toi, ton corps, tes opinions, en dans ce cas, ton changement ! Aucune réactions extérieures ne doit te faire te sentir mal à l'aise. Sois fier ! »

Reprenant mon self-contrôle, je leur adressai un sourire en lançant :

« Vous aimez ? »

« Tu es incroyable ! » me répondit Hermione.

« Waou, mec, je ne sais pour qui tu as fait ça. Mais j'envie cette personne ! » me dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

Sur ce, nous avons commencé à descendre vers la Grande Salle.

Arrivés dans le Hall qui se remplissait d'élèves, le groupe de Serpentards de septième année, passèrent à côté de nous. Malfoy me lança un regard satisfait.

« Tiens, notre Saint Potty est bien mignon aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ! » commenta-t-il en me lorgnant de haut en bas, ses yeux étincelaient entre l'amusement et la taquinerie.

Quelques curieux, se retournèrent dans notre direction, et des murmures s'élevèrent parmi quelques étudiants. On avait l'impression qu'on leur avait annoncé la surprise de l'année !

J'avoue que j'en étais légèrement effrayé.

« Merci Malfoy » rétorquai-je en lui souriant docilement.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Ma journée fut épuisante ! Je ne pensais pas du tout être la coqueluche de Poudlard, pour un simple changement de look !

Entre les sifflements et les soupirs enamourés, j'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas tenir le coup et monter à la vitesse grand V me changer, et remettre sur le dos les vieux trucs informes des Dursleys !

Mais le pire fut sans aucun doute le cours de Potions !

Snape se montra encore plus hargneux qu'à son habitude ! Et devinez après qui il en avait ?

Bien sûr que c'est une question rhétorique, bandes d'idiots !

Raah comme j'en ai plus qu'assez de cette vermine aux cheveux gras ! Sarcasmes et ironie sont ses maîtres mots !

_« Tiens Monsieur Potter, que de changements ! J'espère que votre nouveau comportement va s'étendre aussi à mes cours…Ou est-ce plutôt une envie de vous faire encore plus remarqué ? » me sortit l'Infâme Snape, alors que toute la classe prenait place._

Ce qui me donna encore plus un haut le cœur, fut le regard qui me lança après…Si on ne parlait pas de Snape, j'aurais dit un regard lubrique…Mais tout le monde sait que le Severus Snapus est un être asexué !

En sortant de ces deux heures de torture, une caresse sur ma cuisse me fit sursauter. Un regard moqueur de Malfoy, et je vis qu'un morceau de parchemin était discrètement glissé dans la poche de ma robe.

Après Snape, Binns, mais quelle chance ! Au moins, je pourrais savoir ce que le Serpentard me veut…

…Il me donne rendez-vous dans ses appartements mercredi prochain…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

La semaine passa rapidement pour Harry, mais pour tous les autres, elle fut particulièrement lente. Draco observait constamment son 'projet en cours' en train de flirter avec tout le monde. Aussi bien avec les filles que les garçons.

Hermione et Ron commençaient à s'inquiéter pour leur ami car en seulement une semaine, toute l'école bavait d'admiration devant lui. Ils comprenaient de moins en moins l'attitude de Harry. Ils avaient peur pour lui…

Mercredi arriva, Drago voulait parler sérieusement à Harry. Et en privé !

«Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang?» demanda Draco, très en colère. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était aussi énervé.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Je n'ai rien fait que tu ne m'ai pas dit!» lui dis-je, sur la défensive.

«Tu flirtes avec au moins la moitié de l'école. Tu fais un peu traînée sur les bords !» rugit-il.

«NON ! Bien sûr que non !» dis-je, le menton tremblant de sanglots contenus. «Et puis, pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes de toutes façons!»

«Tu es MA création, MON projet. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini, tu ne sortiras avec personne. Pigé?»

J'hochais docilement la tête. Pour une raison inconnue, les yeux de Draco m'obligeaient à me conformer à ses désirs. Etait-ce de la crainte ? Je ne le savais pas…

«Personne ne doit te toucher. Et tu ne toucheras à personne. Tu ne flirteras avec personne, même si on te drague. Même si ça ruine ton petit jeu de te « serpentarder ». C'est moi qui dis ce que tu dois faire, Potter ! Jusqu'à ce que je te le dise, je suis la seule personne que tu regarderas, compris!»

«Put°°°, tu me fais mal!» rétorquais-je en me débattant contre sa poigne de fer. Il ne desserra pas sa prise. «Lâche-moi! Je ne suis pas à toi! Je n'appartiens à personne !»

«Si ! Jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé. Tu feras tout ce que tu veux après, mais jusqu'à la fin du marché, tu es à moi. ET A PERSONNE D'AUTRE. A moi».

Sur ces derniers mots, il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrassa férocement. Trop choqué pour dire ou faire quoique se soit, je mêlai mes lèvres aux siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et douces. La langue de Draco explora sensuellement ma bouche. J'avais l'impression qu'un petit serpent jouait avec ma langue. Ironie du sort car il s'agit d'un Serpentard ?

Il me lâcha après ça et me regarda avec une possessivité que je n'avais jamais vu. Sa langue se perdit dans mon cou, et il commença à le sucer doucement. Lorsque enfin je retrouvai ma voix, je me mis à gémir faiblement quand il m'embrassa la clavicule.

_Est-ce que je souhaitais vraiment ça? Oui. Je voulais apprendre. _

«Apprends-moi» murmurais-je en plongeant mon regard bouteille dans le sien. «Apprends-moi tout ce que tu sais»

«T'es sûr de pouvoir le gérer?» me répondit-il en souriant. Je crois que je viens de prononcer exactement les mots qu'il attendait de moi.

«Oui ! Montre-moi.»

«Bien. Nous continuons la leçon de la semaine dernière.» chuchota-t-il en s'éloignant de moi.

_**To be continued…**_

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

**Alors ? Adoré ? Detesté ?**

**A moins que je n'ai perdu la main ?**

**Une petite review me ferait grandement plaisir !**

**A bientôt !**

**Harrie**


	3. Secrets nocturnes

**Bonjour !!!**

**NON !! Vous ne rêvez pas !! Cette fic reprend !! J'ai même du mal à le croire moi-même ! Hier soir, je relisais mes fics vite fait pour faire le point…Et finalement, j'ai eu un flash pour celle-ci ! Et donc me revoilà !!!!!!!! VICTOIREUUUHHHH !!!!**

**Note **_**très**_** importante A lire : ****Lorsque j'ai publié le chapitre 2, j'ai reçu des reviews qui me disaient que cette fic ressemblait à une fic traduite par JessHDH. Etant quelqu'un de bonne foi, j'ai contacté cette auteure…Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre réponse. Finalement, c'est **_**Ayuluna **_**qui m'a envoyé la fiction « Pacte avec le diable » sur ma boîte mail. Je l'ai survolé car les HG/DM, c'est comme le café pour moi…Imbuvable. J'ai été choquée (O.O) de voir la ressemblance avec le chapitre 2 . Ca m'a complètement destabilisé.**

**Bref, j'ai quand même constaté que même si l'idée du changement est la même, la cause de départ est totalement différente. Hermione veut draguer Harry, et ici, Harry veut juste qu'on lui accorde une crédibilité ne dépendant pas de ses actions héroïques. **

**Je vais maintenant vous livrer mon idée de départ en ce qui concerne cette fic…Après, c'est à vous de juger…J'ai écrit cette fic pour « montrer » comment une personne peut faire changer votre vie. Lui faire prendre un tournant auquel nous n'avions pas pensé. Cette idée est totalement autobiographique. Il y a longtemps (3eme, ça remonte), une personne m'a fait une remarque (un garçon, cela va de soit), et sur le coup, j'ai été largement blessée dans mon orgueil. Et finalement, c'est cette petite remarque qui m'a fait doucement, mais sûrement changé. J'ai voulu parler de ça pour essayer de faire en quelque sorte le deuil de cette personne car elle est morte dans un accident. Et je m'en veux car il y avait beaucoup trop de non dits…Mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.**

**Bref, maintenant à vous de voir si vous voulez continuer de suivre cette fic.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**°Harie°**

**0¤o¤0**

Elle se déroule pendant la durant leur scolarité à Poudlard, leur 7ème année pour être précise !

Ceci est un slash/yaoi, donc HOMOPHOBES DE L'AIR !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING…L'histoire et la redac sont de mwa !

**Rating :** M

**Petit Résumé :** Harry Potter a accomplie la prophétie pendant les vacances de Toussaint…Et maintenant, il le regretterais presque… Ou alors il ne donne pas cher de la peau de tout ces journalistes…

En bref …

Quand Harry Potter veut montrer qu'il n'est pas le gentil petit héros du monde sorcier…

**0¤o¤0**

**Dédicace : ****Je remercie du fond du cœur tout ceux et celles qui m'avaient reviewé !**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤ Slytherine-me ¤**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**¤#¤ ****Chapitre 3 : Secrets nocturnes ¤#¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Au fil des jours, l'effervescence retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Bien que le passage d'Harry Potter amenait toujours sa dose de chuchotements et de soupirs, son nouveau style s'intégra dans le décor.

Une nouvelle constante dans la vie de l'école. Comme Hermione Granger farfouillant dans tout les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main, Harry Potter, lui, était devenu Sexy Potter (information tirée du Fan Club d'Harry Potter fondé par les frères Crivey).

Une autre constante fût révélée à Poudlard…Ou plutôt à ses murs et ses endroits exigus. Ils étaient dorénavant témoin d'étreintes torrides entre les deux spécimens masculins les plus admirés. Un secret gravé dans la pierre froide que leurs corps réchauffaient un temps.

**OoOoHP/DMoOoO**

Harry marchait calmement dans les couloirs de l'école. Son regard un peu perdu, il ne savait pas trop où aller. Il se posait des questions. Il s'interrogeait de plus en plus sur la tournure que prenait ce « pacte » qu'il avait fait avec Draco Malfoy. Il se demandait si c'était finalement un changement de look qui pourrait changer l'image que la population sorcière avait de lui.

Harry avait toujours imaginé qu'on s 'intéresserait à lui, autrement qu'à travers ses actes héroïques et, maintenant, à son physique. Il se sentait vide, sans intérêt. Il voulait réellement laisser une trace durable qui pourrait le distinguer de tout les autres. Faire quelque chose de beau, émouvoir les gens d'une façon ou d'un autre, mais durablement.

Il regarda par les grandes fenêtres d'un des corridors de Poudlard. Le soleil commençait à décliner. Astre rougeâtre se couchant pour laisser la Lune éclairer de sa lumière blafarde le paysage. Lui aussi devait aller se coucher. Et c'était le seul instant dans la journée où il redevenait un enfant. Il retirait son déguisement, et pouvait laisser ses pensées s'élevaient au loin sans que personne ne puisse le juger. C'était son comte de fées à lui. Livre imaginaire gardé précieusement au fond de ses yeux émeraudes.

A la manière d'une marionnette, il se laissa guider par ses pieds pour retrouver la chaleur de sa salle commune. Le château semblait désert. Il régnait un silence de mort. Un silence à vous donner la chair de poule. Cependant Harry en venait à préférer ce silence que la voix qu'il commençait à connaître qui l'appelait.

« Potter ? »

« Harry… » répondit le Brun au Blond.

Ignorant sa remarque, Draco se rapprocha du Survivant, à tel point qu'Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur de l'autre corps. Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de se ressaisir…Cependant la bouche qui parcourait légèrement ses lèvres ne l'aidait pas à se reprendre. Il répondit automatiquement à la pression et se laissa aller au baiser que le Serpentard lui donnait. Néanmoins, une petite voix dans sa tête lui demandait si c'était vraiment ce qu'il désirait…Apprendre, oui. Mais de cette façon ? C'est bien lui qui rêvait d'un futur grand Amour et pas juste d'un cours d'éducation sexuelle. Il ne voulait pas quelque chose dénuait de sentiments…

Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Harry repoussa doucement Draco.

Leurs deux regards se croisèrent. L'un confus et l'autre surpris et interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda rapidement le blond

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir… »

« A quoi ? »

« A tout ça… »

« Je pensais que c'était du tout vu. C'est toi qui m'avait demandé de t'apprendre » me rétorqua le Serpendard.

« Je sais… »

Harry se retourna et repris son chemin sans un regard en arrière. Juste une étrange boule au fond de la gorge.

**OoOoHP/DMoOoO**

Depuis ce fameux soir, Harry s'était un peu éloigné de tout. Même de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ces derniers respectaient son choix de prendre du recul. On n'avait jamais vu un Harry Potter aussi calme et aussi studieux que durant ces quelques semaines.

Bien qu'il conservait sa nouvelle apparence. Son comportement pour le moins étrange intriguait encore plus que sa volonté de vouloir se « serpentarder ».

Des rumeurs, plus folles les unes que les autres, circulaient…Mais personne ne savait ce que le Survivant traficotait.

C'était seulement pendant une petite heure, en début de nuit, que Harry Potter se déchaînait. Il laissait toutes ses pensées, toutes ses émotions, tout ses rêves prendre vie sous ses doigts. Il avait finalement trouver quelque chose qui le libérait et qui le rendait fier.

Sur un coup de tête, il a commencé à dessiner quelque chose avec sa plume, un jour. Puis le jour suivant, il délaissa la plume et acheta des pinceaux. A ces derniers s'ajoutait des tas de petits tubes renfermant les couleurs de la vie.

Et quand il ne peignait pas, Harry Potter écrivait. Il ne s'était jamais prédestiné à une quelconque activité artistique…Mais finalement, le résultat, pour lui, était comme une évidence. Comme si cela faisait partie de lui. Que c'était naturel.

Et il aimait ça. Retranscrire le maximum de choses sur différents supports.

Les nuits se succédaient et Harry découvrait le bonheur que procurait la création de quelque chose. Essayer d'immortaliser une émotion, un souvenir. Ses yeux se remplissaient, dévoraient le monde pour le graver sur le papier ou la toile.

Durant ces moments, il se sentait libéré de tout. Aucune attache, aucune étiquette collée sur le front, juste libre, libre comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

**OoOoHP/DMoOoO**

De son côté, le prince des Serpentards était abasourdi par la décision de ce « putain d'Harry Potter » d'après ses propres termes. Bien qu'il le voulait, il n'avait pas le droit le posséder entièrement. Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à répondre aux mots que son hibou lui apportait suite à cette soirée…

Alors, il laissa tomber bien que ça ne soit pas dans ses habitudes et il en profita, lui aussi, pour faire le point. En effet, il trouvait que son comportement envers le Gryffondor était un peu suspect. Il se demandait sans cesse d'où venait ce…besoin de l'avoir rien que pour lui. De s'assurer que c'était son ennemi à lui maintenant son « projet » et pas à un autre.

C'était lui qui avait donné vie à ce Harry Potter qui se faisait désirer par la plupart des étudiants poudlariens.

Mais dans un même temps, il supportait très mal tout ces regards envieux que ces autres lancés au Brun.

Un mot se forma dans son esprit…

_Jalousie._

**OoOoHP/DMoOoO**

Les jours passaient et Draco cherchait l'erreur qui troublait son sommeil. Il ne s'était jamais vu comme ça, aussi lunatique, aussi bouleversé dans son attitude.

Son regard se perdait dans l'immensité du paysage qui se présentait à lui. Un vent nocturne fouettait son visage, à la manière dont lui flagellait son esprit pour qu'il reprenne son fonctionnement normal…Et une petite voix lui glissa à l'oreille : « avait-il été 'normal', ne serait-ce qu'un jour ? ».

Il sentait la tempête dans sa tête …Laissant cet orage faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, il prit le chemin du retour.

Son regard s'accrocha à une petite lueur présente au pied d'un arbre. Sans en être conscient, Draco s'approcha et il le vu. Endormi contre le tronc d'un grand chêne. Son visage dans une mimique paisible reposait contre l'écorce foncée. Ses lèvres laissèrent passées un petit sourire très doux.

Ses bras et son corps mués par une volonté propre récupérèrent le Gryffondor et le portèrent. Draco gardait son fardeau au plus près de lui. Il l'englobait par sa chaleur et le ramena dans le château. Sans se poser la moindre question, le Serpentard se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre personnelle avec sa princesse improvisée.

Déposant délicatement le Brun dans son lit, il le débarrassa de ses chaussures et de sa cape. Il raviva le feu avant de se coucher lui-même à côté d'Harry.

Il éteignit la lumière de sa chambre…Cependant, il y avait toujours cette petite étincelle au fond de ses yeux gris.

**¤ A suivre ¤**

**OoOoHP/DMoOoO**

Voilà ! °respire°

**Alors ? C'était comment ? Ca vous a plu ? J'ai juste un peu l'impression d'avoir perdu la main avec les fanfics HP au temps de Poudlard (Hein, Sinouninette ).**

**Bref, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez votre avis !**

**J'vous adore !**

**°Harrie°**


	4. Découvrir pour s'appartenir

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs!**

**Rangez tout de suite toutes armes (oui oui, même les tomates pourries)!! Je ne fais que m'excuser platement ces derniers temps pour le manque d'update de mes fics...Je ne vais pas raconter toute ma vie pour fournir une explication valable...Cependant, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Cette année a été difficile et je n'ai pas eu la tête à bosser sur les fics. Ce la ne veut pas dire que je n'y pensais pas. **

**C'est à grand coup de pied dans le derrière que je me suis mise à écrire le chapitre 4 de « Slytherine-me ». Il n'est pas très long mais vaut mieux tard que jamais! C'est probablement dégoulinant de romantisme...Ce n'est pas ma faute! J'avais envie d'écouter du jazz...Loul!**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Je vous embrasse !**

**°HaRrIe°**

**0¤0¤0**

Elle se déroule pendant la durant leur scolarité à Poudlard. Peut-être 6ème ou 7ème…

Je ne sais pas trop !!

Ceci est un slash/yaoi, donc HOMOPHOBES DE L'AIR !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING…L'histoire et la redac sont de mwa !

**Rating :** M

**Petit Résumé :** Quand Harry Potter veut montrer qu'il n'est pas le gentil petit héros du monde sorcier…

* * *

**¤ Slytherine-me ¤**

* * *

**¤#¤ ****Chapitre 4: Découvrir pour s'appartenir ****¤#¤**

* * *

Cette nuit fut caressée par la douce lumière des étoiles. Dans le silence léger des deux respirations s'emmêlant, les corps se rencontraient. Un contact rassurant qui laisse un souffle de quiétude dans tout l'être. La lueur blanchâtre des astres fut remplacée par celle plus brûlante du soleil levant. Rayons perçant le bleu de la nuit et réchauffant les pierres ancestrales du château.

Encore avec un peu d'hésitation, l'astre perça les lourdes tentures encadrant la fenêtre et celles plus légères du baldaquin, emprisonnant les endormis dans une bulle protectrice.

L'hésitation se faisait aussi sentir dans la main qui se posait sur un dos, dans les paupières qui s'ouvraient sur un jour nouveau , et dans la rencontre singulière d'un homme avec un homme.

Comme une note suspendue sur la touche d'un piano, les regards s'échangeait des paroles silencieuses. Le gris et le vert s'épousaient. Le Gryffondor portait dans ses yeux la couleur du Serpentard et sa raison oscillait à rejoindre l'étincelle argentée.

Loin de tout, oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de cette pièce, il était si facile de faire un pas en avant. Les corps se rapprochaient, les respirations se répondaient et les lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se redécouvrir. Une première fois teintait de timidité. Les mains tremblantes du rouge et or se raccrochèrent à celle plus fraîches de son homologue. En même temps que les doigts s'enlaçaient, les bouches s'embrasaient. Sans précipitation et dans la volonté de révéler l'autre par le voile transparent de l'honnêteté.

Les graines du temps s'échappaient au ralenti et laissaient à Potter et Malfoy d'entre-apercevoir Harry et Draco.

**OoOHP/DMOoO**

Des rires ponctuaient les discussions et des sourires malicieux étaient échangés. A l'instar des enfants ouvrant une boîte à trésor, le même plaisir d'exploration colorait les visages.

Des anecdotes les plus amusantes les unes que les autres s'échangèrent.

« Je t'assure! Ron n'arrivait pas à y croire! Hermione a eu du fil à retordre. Même en l'embrassant à pleine bouche dans la salle commune, il pensait que c'était un canular! »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de Weasley! Même une beuglante n'aurait pas pu avoir plus d'effets. A croire qu'il lui manque des connexions! »

« L'amour rend aveugle dit-on .,»

« Ça me rappelle le jour où j'étais rentré tard d'un entraînement et que j'avais trouvé Parkinson dans la salle commune en plus que petite tenue. Paraît-il qu'elle m'attendait...Ce qui m'a surtout attendu était une horreur vivante. Un bouledogue en porte-jarretelle...Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir couru aussi vite de toute ma vie! »

Harry, riant aux éclats, se retenait à Draco pour ne pas tomber au sol tellement l'imitation de ce dernier était réussie. Le Serpentard aimait sentir ce corps se laissait aller sur lui, sans honte ni entraves.

Le passé se vit revivre dans le présent.

« Ce jour-là était la première fois que j'étais confronté à la réalité. Tous mes rêves prenaient réalité. J'appartenais réellement à un monde. C'était comme si on m'offrait en une seule fois les cadeaux de mes onze anniversaires! C'était plus que magique, c'était féérique! »

« Je me souviens de ton air dans la boutique de Madame Guipûre! Tu étais médusé devant le mètre qui bougeait tout seul. Assez amusant d'ailleurs! »

« Tu peux parler! Tu étais complètement blasé, toi! Comme si rien ne te surprenait...Même sans le tabouret sur lequel tu étais, tu prenais le monde de haut! »

« C'est vrai...J'ai été façonné pour être un digne descendant des Malfoys... »

« Mais tu n'es pas que ça... »

La réflexion de Harry fit naître un vent d'espoir dans le cœur de Draco. Comme quoi, quelques mots suffisent pour retrouver la faible lumière se dessinant des les ténèbres qui nous entourent.

Le vert et argent déposa un baiser léger et pourtant lourd de gratitude sur les lèvres du Survivant.

Un repas improvisé se déroula dans un silence complice.

**OoOHP/DMOoO**

« Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu allais accepter 'ce pacte'. Pour moi, c'était un moyen de plus pour me rapprocher de toi et d'influencer d'une manière ou d'une autre ton existence...Je n'avais pas trop réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire de toi...Finalement, tu m'as bien coupé l'herbe sous le pied! »

« Tu ne savais pas ce que tu allais faire de moi? C'est très attrayant tout ça! Tu comptais me torturer et me donner en pâture à quelques bestioles? »

« Au final, c'est peut-être moi qui vais me trouver des instincts cannibales et te garder pour mon dîner! »

Une légère rougeur colora les joues du Gryffondor. Draco comprit qu'il avait touché le point délicat chez Harry.

« On n'est pas obligé d'en parler... » souffla-t-il.

Une voix hésitante répondit tout de même.

« C'est juste que ça semble si commun pour les autres. Je n'ai jamais pu faire quelque chose normalement jusqu'ici. A cause de Voldemort, Dumbledore misait sur la protection supplémentaire qu'apportait la virginité. Je m'y suis plié alors que tous mes camarades de dortoir voulaient vivre un maximum avant qu'une mort incertaine les fauche. Je n'ai jamais pu me laisser aller, oublier toutes conséquences... »

« Mais maintenant, tu es libre... »

« Je suppose. Au fond, je crois que ça m'effraie. Avec cette histoire de pacte, je voulais trouver quelqu'un à qui 'appartenir'...Je veux dire par là avoir une sorte de garde-fou qui me guiderait. Pour terminer, j'ai vite rejeter cette idée. »

« La première personne a qui tu dois appartenir, c'est toi-même. »

« J'essaie...J'arrive à lâcher prise lorsque j'ai mes pinceaux ou autre au bout de ma main. »

« C'est déjà un début. Dans ce monde, il faut être égoïste. N'ai pas honte de suivre tes désirs et tes envies.»

Les yeux se trouvèrent et ne se lâchèrent pas. Harry vit plus la bouche de Draco remuait qu'il n'entendit les sons sortant de ces délicieuses lèvres ourlées de rouge.

« De quoi as-tu envie là, tout de suite? »

Aucune réponse n'aurait pu concurrencer celle que les gestes du brun donnèrent. Les bras enlacèrent le corps du blond et le rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre. Comme les vagues s'éclatant sur les rochers, leurs langues se mouvaient de manière fluides et puissantes. L'air n'était pas fait d'embruns salés mais de flammes crépitant dans l'âtre et dans le sang qui coulait dans chaque parcelle d'eux. Un vent de passion se leva doucement. A l'instar des voiles se gonflant d'air, les poumons se remplissaient du souffle de l'autre, les bouches partageaient le même goût et les mains glissèrent vers la même direction: le plaisir.

Les corps allongés furent à peine dénudés. Une pudeur commune persistait en cet instant.

Draco partit goûter au cou du brun. La peau de ce dernier semblait l'appeler et il s'y plia de bonne grâce. Le souffle saccadé de Harry résonnait dans la pièce et ses échos faisait frissonner le corps du blond. Sa main descendit, rencontra la peau chaude de l'abdomen du Gryffondor. Ses doigts dessinèrent des arabesques donnant naissance à des papillons dans le ventre de ce dernier.

Le Serpentard se redressa. Ses yeux se remplissaient de cette vision juste superbe.

« Harry...Ouvre les yeux... »

Les orbes vertes voilées par le délicieux plaisir acceptèrent.

Draco se saisit de la main droite du Survivant, posa la paume sur le ventre de celui-ci et enlaça ses doigts à ceux du brun. Il la guida dans une caresse timide, puis un peu plus appuyée.

« Je veux que tu t'appartiennes » murmura-t-il.

Le duo de main parcourra le torse, découvrirent les tétons, glissèrent jusqu'au nombril. D'un commun accord, elles défirent les boutons du pantalon du Gryffondor. Des gémissements ponctuaient la découverte de cette terre immaculée. La peau douce n'attendait que ces doigts conquistadors. Une nouvelle aventure démarrait et l'adrénaline redoublait. Les mouvement s'accordèrent, les montées et les descentes se firent à leur rythme. Les corps bourdonnaient de volupté jusqu'à ce que les êtres explosent. Les bouches échangèrent les dernières traces de ce plaisir intense et laissèrent trainer en longueur cette intimité partagée.

**OoOHP/DMOoO**

**Voili voilou! J'ai encore du mal à croire que j'ai écrit ça en 2h30! C'est fou, non? Alors qu'il a fallu plus d'un an de patience...Franchement, je mérite un bonne dose de coup de pied au cl lol!!**

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié...Par contre, je ne sais pas trop ce qui va se passer ensuite. Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion!!**

**Kisouxx!**

**x Harrie x**

**PS: Je pars en vacances fin août...Enfin en week-end, au Pays Basque, du 30 au 1er septembre. Le 1er, je retourne à Toulouse et le lendemain, je décolle pour Montréal (Grain de Cel'!!)...Je rentrerais le 14...Inscription à la fac...Et redécollage pour Londres du 27 septembre au 4 octobre chez ma Cupi (Coqcigrue)! Donc pas d'update avant fin d'année...Croisez les doigts pour que le master me laisse un peu de temps libre! xD**

**PPS: Pas d'idée pour le titre --"**


	5. Tomber

**

* * *

**

Bonsoireuhh !

**La rentrée était lundi, mais je n'ai pas cours avant mercredi. Je suis rentrée samedi soir de Londres et c'étai génial !! Merci Cupi !**

**Je m'étonne moi-même ! Je ne pensais pas écrire la suite si vite. Faut remercier le dernier album de McFly qui m'a bien inspiré. Leurs mélodies ne me déçoivent vraiment pas. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans eux ! P**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de Slytherine-me, et se sera très probablement le dernier. Je préfère faire une fic courte mais un tant soit peut intéressante que quelque chose de long et ennuyeux à en mourir. Donc j'espère que vous apprécierez. J'ai l'impression de vous faire un cours de psychologie de…Enfin vous verrez bien. Ne faîte pas attention, ce ne sont que des bullshits haha !**

**Brefouille, bonne lecture !**

Elle se déroule pendant la durant leur scolarité à Poudlard, durant leur septième année.

Ceci est un slash/yaoi, donc HOMOPHOBES DE L'AIR !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING…L'histoire et la redac sont de mwa !

**Rating :** M

**Petit Résumé :** Quand Harry Potter veut montrer qu'il n'est pas le gentil petit héros du monde sorcier…

* * *

**¤ Slytherine-me ¤**

**¤#¤ ****Chapitre 5: Tomber ****¤#¤**

_Depuis ce jour particulier, de cette appartenance à moi-même, tout semble plus facile. Les pierres qui m'empêchaient de respirer se retirent une à une, laissant mes poumons se remplir comme jamais. Les barrières se défont sans brusquerie et cette nouvelle liberté m'étourdie. Comme une deuxième chance, on me laisse éclore une nouvelle fois._

A moitié allongé sur le sofa de la chambre de Draco, je laisse les flammes m'hypnotiser. Cette pièce est devenue une sorte de sanctuaire. Elle est comme la cabane qu'un enfant construit. Il y laisse ses rêves s'épanouir et se réaliser, modelant ses désirs à la réalité.

_Les semaines passent et même si la vie reste la vie, j'ai le sentiment que des ailes me sont poussées dans le dos et que je peux décider d'où je vais. Un vent chaud me porte et mes yeux pétillent à nouveau. Mes émotions ne sont plus guidées par une quelconque partition. J'ai jeté mes masques et maintenant, il n'y a plus que moi. Tout entier._

Je sens une présence derrière moi, ce corps se rapproche et une bouche dépose un baiser dans mon cou, suivi d'un sur ma mâchoire. J'esquisse un fin sourire et bascule légèrement ma tête en arrière pour embrasser profondément ces lèvres tentatrices.

_Je suis étonné qu'avec Draco tout se soit passé presque naturellement. Parfois, j'ai cette impression qu'une partie de moi s'est fondue en lui et inversement. Nos atomes crochus se sont attachés les uns aux autres, les uns après les autres. Mais cela ne les empêchent pas de s'accrocher et même de se griffer. Cependant, les pommades existent et les coupures cicatrisent rapidement. Au fil des semaines, une certaine routine s'est mise en place et pourtant il y a toujours des surprises qui attendent l'autre... _

Je sens intensément sa langue dans ma bouche et mon corps se réchauffent plus efficacement qu'avec n'importe quelle autre source de chaleur. Ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux, les dérangeant un peu plus. Ses doigts descendent délicatement derrière mes oreilles jusqu'à mes épaules et je sens ses paumes faire pression dessus. Ce geste est **son** signe. Avec ce mouvement presque anodin, il fait transparaître tout son désir et son envie.

…_Car découvrir quelqu'un est une sacrée expérience. Parfois épuisante, cette archéologie reste passionnante. Le cœur bat toujours plus vite. Creuser, ouvrir des portes, explorer et trouver est l'expérience que tout le monde voudrait vivre. De temps à autres, on se trompe de chemin, on se perd mais l'autre nous ramène vers la lumière et la route s'étend à nouveau sous nos pieds._

Mes mains tremblent de ne pas le toucher plus. Je le fais pencher et le tire pour qu'il passe de l'autre côté du sofa. Je sens enfin son corps peser sur moi et c'est si bon. Ses cheveux me caressent le visage et mon souffle se fait plus profond. L'obscurité de la pièce et le silence autour de la pièce, nous emprisonne dans cette bulle où il n'y a de la place que pour nous deux. Dans cet cocon ouaté, les vêtements ne servent plus à rien. Les boutons sautent un à un. Les tissus recouvrant nos corps disparaissent et nous laisse la voie libre pour une nouvelle exploration. Les caresses parcourent l'étendue s'offrant à elles, recherchant des recoins encore inconnus. Vénérant les nouvelles trouvailles et cajolant les plus anciennes. Nos oreilles bourdonnent sous les gémissements.

_Parfois, nous sommes face à un embranchement…L'hésitation se répand et l'idée de faire un pas de plus inquiète. Droite, gauche, droite, gauche…La balance n'arrête pas d'osciller mais il faut bien se décider dans quelle direction continuer. Chaque choix a son importance. On s'éveille à l'autre et les concessions dessinent un nouveau chemin, un peu entre les deux._

La passion fait tourner nos corps ensemble. C'est tellement fort qu'elle nous fait tomber sur le tapis recouvrant le sol. Nos rires complices se répondent autant que nos corps dialoguent.

Ma bouche se laisse guider par mes doigts suivant un sentier invisible. A l'instar du Petit Poucet, je marque mon passage. Ma langue et mes dents font s'empourprer ce corps. Mais les rougeurs les plus délicieuses sont celles qui colorent les joues de Draco. Signe que son sang bouillonne de plaisir et qu'il se déverse rapidement en lui. Mes doigts dessinent le contour de son visage et sa bouche essaie de capturer l'espace qui nous sépare. Nous respirons à travers l'autre et cela nous fait tourner la tête.

_Nous sommes peut-être jeunes mais nous traversons un schéma universel. Cette roue qui est restée la même et qui se met à tourner à chaque nouveau joueur. Seule la durée et la vitesse de rotation changent. Court ou long, rapide ou lent…Les possibilités sont multiples. La compétition ne m'intéresse pas. La seule envie que j'ai, c'est que ce drôle de manège ne s'arrête pas._

Nos corps s'imbriquent l'un dans l'autre et je me perds dans Draco. Chaque mouvement agite nos océans intérieurs. De voluptueuses vagues nous traversent et nous soulèvent toujours un peu plus. Un peu plus loin, un peu plus fort jusqu'à embrasser la jouissance. Nos voix se mêlent en une unique supplique. Nos corps frissonnent d'une douce félicité.

_La même envie pour les deux et les yeux se tournent dans une unique direction. Les mains s'enlacent et l'histoire suit son cours._

Dans le creux de cette nuit, nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Nous remontons ensembles dans cette sphère charnelle, nous explosons encore et encore ; éparpillés, nous retombons sur ce nuage de bien-être.

_Nous tombons amoureux._

_Pourvu qu'aucun de nous ne se relève…_

**(…The End…)**

**

* * *

**

On ne crie pas, on ne tue pas l'auteure...J'ai bien conscience que c'est court etc etc...Mais je ne suis pas trop mécontente de ce chapitre. Et pis, laissons un peu d'intimité à nos deux marionnettes préférées P !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié?! Une petite review??

Je vous aimeuhhh!

**x Harrie x**

**PS: Une petite note pour dire qu'après Slytherine-me et La fin, je n'écrirais plus...Enfin peut-être des OS mais c'est tout.**

**PPS pour mon Grain de Cel: Je ne t'oublies pas, je t'écris bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un message que j'effacerais rapidement...Pour répondre à l'aimable review de Lectrice outrée qui est la suivante:**

"Arg ! Ce n'est pas possble de parler, ou en l'occurrence d'écrire, si mal  
français ! Bon sang une sacrée remise à niveau s'impose, sans parler au  
niveau du style, adolescentesque et niais à souhait (enfin pas au mien). Mais  
je crois que ce qui m'agace le plus ce sont les encouragements de tes "fans"  
qui dégoulinent de mauvaise foi et sont mielleux au possible (le pire serait  
qu'ils soient sincères ; apprécier une telle daube revient à faire un doigt  
d'honneur la littérature). Même si je sais que mon commentaire sera  
effacé, sache que je ne t'encourage surtout pas à continuer. Au plaisir de  
ne jamais te relire."

**J'essaie de mon mieux de comprendre les gens...Je suis en master de psycho au final mais là...**

**Hésitation entre le masochisme, la puérilité, la méchanceté gratuite, le no life ou une vengeance par intermédiaire...Au final, je n'en ai rien a cirer.**

**Mais ce qui est quand même saisissant, c'est la contradiction. Je n'aime pas, voir hait une fic mais je la lis quand même jusqu'au bout...Et en plus, je laisse un message incendiaire à l'auteur. J'ai toujours penser que l'indifférence restait la meilleure des façons de donner son avis...**

**Ce qui me fait le plus rire, c'est que cette lectrice outrée a pris le temps de lire les reviews qu'on m'a laissé...C'est bien étrange comme comportement...Ca rajoute une couche à la contradiction de son action...**

**Je ne comprends pas comment une personne qui a ce type de sentiment à mon égard (même si elle me connait pas, quoique, je n'en sais rien) et à celui de ma production a pu perdre son temps comme elle la fait. Et par la même occasion, me fait perdre le mien.**

**Je n'ai pas besoin de gens pour m'encourager dans ce que je fais. Je fais ce dont j'ai envie et j'emmerde les autres. Si y en a qui sont pas contents, c'est pareil. Et puis la critique est tellement facile quand on ne fait rien.**

"Aimer une telle daubre revient à faire un doigt d'honneur à la littérature"...**Je ne prétends pas faire de la littérature. Et pour quelqu'un défendant "la littérature", un peu de politesse ne serait pas du luxe. Il existe des manières plus élégantes pour dire ce que l'on pense.**

**Et honnêtement, s'en prendre bassement à "mes fans" est vraiment un comportement d'ado pré pubère. Je me demande comment les gens qui m'ont laissé un message vont prendre ton message...**

**C'est un peu du cyber suicide social ce que tu fais...Problématique psychotique ou névrotique, telle est la question!**

**Enfin bref, remercie l'anonymat de ta review car sinon je t'aurais envoyé une réponse dans les formes et je n'aurais pas eu besoin de mettre ça en ligne. **

**Si tu assumais vraiment ton opinion, tu ne te serais pas caché. Le courage est une denrée en voix de disparition.**

****

Suite à ta réponse à mon texte, je rajoute la mienne. Mais honnêtement, mon mail est sur le site et les MP existent. Je me sers de "ce chapitre" pour répondre. Je ne suis ni sourde et aveugle.

Tu penses peut être que je dois te détester, et te donner des noms d'oiseau mais pas du tout. Mais le fait qu'internet fausse la communication m'embête. Pour tout dire, je suis quelqu'un de calme (mais passionnée) et qui réagit. Tu n'as peut être pas eu une réaction "soft" la premiere fois et moi non plus...

Pour reprendre une contradiction que tu me mentionnais dans mma réponse "assumer son opinion" et "l'indifférence est le meilleur moyen de donner son avis". Ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est que si j'avais fait ce genre de critique, j'aurais laissé un mail ou autre pour que l'auteur puisse me répondre, mais au vu de ce que tu m'as dit, personne ne l'a fait. Et quand je parle d'indifférence, c'est dans le cas où vraiment j'ai pas accrocher, et bah je vais me dire je n'aime pas, donc je passe. Mais voilà, toi, tu vas aller dire à la personne que son écrit est médiocre et qu'elle ferait mieux de s'arrêter.

De dire qu'une fic est une daube, ok. Mais de dire à la personne qu'elle ferait mieux de s'arrêter...Ca peut être de la franchise, mais si pour cette personne écrire est un exutoire, tu ne pourras pas lui enlever ça. Parce que, oui, pour moi, écrire permet de me vider la tête et ça a commencé quand je me faisais taper sur la gueule par mon frère, juste pour l'anecdote.

On va peut être penser que je dis ça pour me faire plaindre mais honnêtement, je m'en fiche. Je vis avec et malheureusement, ça fait partie de mon histoire et je l'accepte totalement. Le fait est que, par l'écriture, même si je ne parle pas de trucs sombres et tout le toutim, ça permettait de faire sortir une douleur intérieure. Et comme je suis une psy de bas étage et du dimanche, il n'y a que ceux qui ne font pas sortir leur douleur qui passent à l'acte...

J'ai pu te qualifier d'ado pré pubère mais dans ma phrase je ne faisais que qualifier cette review qui du coup m'a paru basse et méchante. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, sur un autre site, j'ai eu des critiques sur ceci, cela...Je me suis améliorée mais je n'ai jamais caché (enfin les personnes qui me connaissent sur internet) que la grammaire restait ma bête noire. J'adorerais recevoir des cours car il y a des tas de choses que je ne saisis pas dans la langue française. Et ça, c'est dû à mes 7 déménagements entre le primaire et le collège. Une fois encore, je m'étale. Mais pour avoir un tant soit peu une vue de la situation, je laisse quelques infos passer. Je ne suis pas la faignante qui quand va recevoir deux reviews, ne va plus se sentir.

Oui, je suis en 4e année de fac, et je vais avoir 21 ans. Mes personnages sont sans fond dans cette fic...Et je le reconnais car moi-même, je ne peux pas me relire. Je ne cherche pas à devenir un écrivain ou quoique ce soit. Plus tard, j'aimerais, juste en plus d'être une psy (de bas étage, ça me fait rire en plus cette connerie), faire des livres pour enfants/adolescents. J'ai commencé à bosser dessus et ce depuis des années. Et j'ai deja montré un écrit pour un concours de fac. Je n'ai pas été sélectionné. J'ai reçu des critiques de l'auteur qui était chef du jury...

Si vraiment tu es quelqu'un d'optimiste, je te dirais d'aller lire une autre des mes fics, ou plutôt un OS (peut être celui que j'ai écrit pour Artoung)...Mais bon, les goûts et les couleurs sont particuliers à chacun.

Sur ce, tu vois que j'ai laissé ton (long!) commentaire et que j'y réponds. Mais franchement, si tu veux encore "discuter", on peut le faire par MP et comme je l'ai dit. Je supprimerais ce "chapitre" .

Je ne sais pas non plus comment tu prendras ma réponse. Peut être qu'au final, je suis une sale manipulatrice hypocrite xDDD! Faudra que je demande à ma psychanalyste ce soir P ! Et oui, je suis tellement une mauvaise élève (bientôt, jvais pouvoir encadrer ma licence avec un grand mention bien dans mon bureau -so proud-) que je me dis que quelqu'un qui ne se connait pas soit même, ne peut pas essayer de comprendre les autres

Voilà...Je crois que tout est dit.

Une dernière réponse:

Ton message m'a étonné. Je ne pensais pas avoir un nouveau message de ta part.

Pour répondre à ta question, ce n'est pas à moi d'y répondre. Comme tu l'as vu, j'accepte les reviews anonymes et je les lis. Si tu veux donner ton avis, je ne peux pas te priver de ta liberté d'expression. Je pense qu'il y a juste une manière de dire ou d'écrire les choses

Je comprends ta réticence à donner tes coordonnées. Je te répète que mon adresse hotmail est sur mon profil donc tu peux m'écrire directement là bas.


End file.
